he_examswikiaorg-20200213-history
Classical Civilization
New Ancient History and Classical Civilisation GCSEs Ancient History and Classical Civilisation are in the final group of reformed GCSEs. They are now suitable for private candidates as assessment is exam only. * First available for teaching Sept 2017 * First exams Summer 2019. OCR Ancient History Specification: http://www.ocr.org.uk/qualifications/gcse-ancient-history-j198-from-2017/ OCR Classical Civilisation Specification: http://www.ocr.org.uk/qualifications/gcse-classical-civilisation-j199-from-2017/ OCR Classical Civilisation GCSE Specification Code J199 https://www.ocr.org.uk/qualifications/gcse/classical-civilisation-j199-from-2017/ The specification aims to offer learners the opportunity to study elements of the literature and visual/material culture of the classical world, and acquire an understanding of their social, historical and cultural contexts. Component Group 1: Thematic Study Learners must study one component from * Myth and Religion (J199/11) or * Women in the Ancient World (J199/12) These combine visual/material sources and involve a comparative study of ancient Greece and Rome. 90 marks, 1 hour 30 minutes written paper, 50% of total GCSE (9–1) Component Group 2: Literature and Culture Learners must study one component from: * The Homeric World (J199/21) * Roman City Life (J199/22) * War and Warfare (J199/23) There are two elements - an in dpeth cultural study and a study of related literature. 90 marks, 1 hour 30 minutes, written paper, 50% of total GCSE (9–1) Resources Textbook The textbook is chosen on the basis of the first component. And then includes all three group two options. Either OCR Classical Civilisation GCSE Route 1 Myth and Religion, by Ben Greenley, Dan Menashe and James Renshaw. Published by Bloomsbury Or OCR Classical Civilisation GCSE Route 2 Women in the Ancient World, by Robert Hancock-Jones, Dan Menashe and James Renshaw. Published by Bloomsbury Facebook group Classical Civilisation GCSE (Home Education) Facebook group https://www.facebook.com/groups/470649213432945/ Websites The Classics Library https://www.theclassicslibrary.com/ OCR Ancient History GCSE ; ; Specification code - J199 ;; Format: 2 written papers, each 1 hour 45 minutes. Resources ; =OCR Classical Civilization A-level NEC list the following as 'essential textbooks' AS: Homer, The Odyssey, translation by E.V. Rieu, revised by D.C.H. Rieu, Penguin Classics, 2003 Aeschylus, The Oresteia, translation by R. Fagles, Penguin Classics for Agamemnon, 1984 Sophocles, Electra and Other Plays, translation by D. Raeburn, Penguin Classics for Ajax, 2008 Euripides, Medea and Other Plays, translation by Vellacott, Penguin Classics for Medea, 2002 Euripides, Electra and Other Plays, translation by J. Davie, Penguin Classics for Trojan Women, 2004 A2: Virgil, Aeneid, translation by D. West, Penguin Classics, 2003 Homer, Iliad, translation by M. Hammond, Penguin Classics, 1987 Homer, The Odyssey, translation by E.V. Rieu, revised by D.C.H. Rieu, Penguin Classics, 2003 Woodford, S., An Introduction to Greek Art, Bloomsbury Academic, 1986 Emerson, M., Greek Sanctuaries: An Introduction, Bloomsbury Academic, 2007 The NEC course currently costs £495 CloudLearn.co.uk offer a course for £350 and have no recommended textbooks. Everything is found for you and in printed form (as well as digital) with links in the online platform to extra resources. Tutor marked assignments and self-assessment quizzes are throughout the course. Tutor Recommendations Several members of the HE-Exams group have used Peter McNeely as a tutor - he can do Skype tutorials. “I am a Classics teacher with an MA in Latin. I am working for OCR as an examiner, and as a private tutor from home (in Lode, near Cambridge). I would be happy to supply tutoring or support for any Classical subject (Latin, Greek, Ancient History, Classical Civilisation) to pupils either individually, or as a small group. If anyone would be interested, my email address is: mcneely.peter@gmail.com “